Morrow County, Ohio
| founded date = March 1 | seat wl = Mount Gilead | city type = village | largest city wl = Mount Gilead | area_total_sq_mi = 407 | area_land_sq_mi = 406 | area_water_sq_mi = 1.1 | area percentage = 0.3% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 34827 | density_sq_mi = 86 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.morrowcountyohio.gov | named for = Jeremiah Morrow | ex image = Mount-gilead-ohio-courthouse.jpg | ex image size = 250 | ex image cap = Morrow County Courthouse | district =12th }} Morrow County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 34,827. Its county seat is Mount Gilead. The county was organized in 1848 from parts of four neighboring counties and named for Jeremiah Morrow, Governor of Ohio from 1822 to 1826. Shawnee people used the area for hunting purposes before white settlers arrived in the early 19th century. Morrow County is included in the Columbus, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area. In 2010, the center of population of Ohio was located in Morrow County, near the village of Marengo. Morrow County's historic World War I Victory Shaft, unique in the United States, is located in the center of downtown Mount Gilead. Other areas interesting to the tourist include: Mount Gilead State Park; Amish farms and businesses near Johnsville and Chesterville; the Mid-Ohio Race Track near Steam Corners; the rolling Allegheny foothills of eastern Morrow County; the site of the birthplace of President Warren G. Harding near Blooming Grove; the site of the former Ohio Central College in Iberia; the early 19th-century architecture of buildings in Chesterville, Ohio; the Revolutionary War Soldiers' Memorial in Mount Gilead; the Civil War monument in Cardington; and the mid-19th-century architecture of the Morrow County Courthouse and Old Jail in Mount Gilead. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Morrow County is considered to be a part of "Central Ohio." Adjacent Counties *Crawford County (north) *Richland County (northeast) *Knox County (southeast) *Delaware County (southwest) *Marion County (west) Water Features | source1_elevation = | mouth_elevation = | discharge1_avg = | basin_size = }} Ossing Run is a tributary of Shaw Creek that flows through Morrow County, Ohio. Shaw Creek flows into Whetstone Creek which is located adjacent to Cardington, Ohio. The United States Geological Survey’s Geographic Names Information System (GNIS) classifies Ossing Run as a stream with an identification number of 2761345. The feature name was entered into the GNIS system in April 2014. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 31,628 people, 11,499 households, and 8,854 families residing in the county. The population density was 78 people per square mile (30/km²). There were 12,132 housing units at an average density of 30 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.37% White, 0.27% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.18% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 11,499 households out of which 35.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.60% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.00% were non-families. 19.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.30% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 29.30% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 99.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,882, and the median income for a family was $45,747. Males had a median income of $33,129 versus $22,454 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,830. About 6.60% of families and 9.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.40% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 34,827 people, 12,855 households, and 9,578 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 14,155 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.7% white, 0.3% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 0.1% American Indian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 30.8% were German, 16.1% were American, 14.4% were Irish, and 13.3% were English. Of the 12,855 households, 35.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.5% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 25.5% were non-families, and 20.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.08. The median age was 39.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $49,891 and the median income for a family was $55,980. Males had a median income of $41,096 versus $32,911 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,795. About 7.5% of families and 10.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.9% of those under age 18 and 9.5% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government Communities Cities *Galion (part) Villages *Cardington *Chesterville *Edison *Fulton *Marengo *Mount Gilead (county seat) *Sparta Townships *Bennington *Canaan *Cardington *Chester *Congress *Franklin *Gilead *Harmony *Lincoln *North Bloomfield *Perry *Peru *South Bloomfield *Troy *Washington *Westfield Census-designated place *Candlewood Lake *Iberia Unincorporated communities * Bloomfield * Blooming Grove * Climax * Denmark * Fargo * Johnsville *Jugs Corners * North Woodbury * Pagetown * Pulaskiville *Russell * Saint James * Shawtown * Shauck * South Woodbury * Steam Corners * Vails Corners * West Liberty * West Point * Westfield * Williamsport Notable residents *Tim Belcher, former Major League Baseball pitcher *Richard Dillingham, Quaker abolitionist *Frank W. Gunsaulus, pastor *Warren G. Harding, U.S. President *Dawn Powell, author *Samuel Newitt Wood, politician and women's rights advocate See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Morrow County, Ohio References External links *Morrow County Government's website Category:Morrow County, Ohio